Who Needs A Heart?
by Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Kairi's midnight stroll along the beach is interrupted by a horde of Heartless. The Heartless enjoy what comes next...and so does Kairi! PWP, shameless smut.


"**Who Needs A Heart?"**

Kairi had been walking on the beach when the Heartless descended upon her.

She hadn't been able to sleep that night, for whatever reason, so she decided a nice stroll on the moonlit beach would be just the thing to calm her mind. The feel of the sand beneath her bare feet, the gentle wind through her hair, the cool night air caressing her legs, bare as they were beneath her short pink skirt, all of it was so relaxing and soothing that Kairi felt she could just lay down on the sand and go right back to sleep, never mind who or what else might have been out that night on Destiny Island.

As it turns out, that had been a bad idea.

One second, Kairi was alone with nothing but the crashing of the waves and the sand beneath her feet to keep her company; the next, a veritable horde of Heartless was emerging from out of pools of darkness that had suddenly blinked into existence all around the girl. The shadowy creatures were upon her almost immediately, their yellow eyes gleaming in the darkness and they chittered and chattered about.

"Help!" Kairi cried, but it was no use; she had been walking for too long, and it was too late at night, meaning there was no one who could help her. The Heartless grabbed at her arms and legs with their inky little hands, and she struggled as best she could, but there were simply too many of them, and soon they were pulling her down into the wet sand.

Kairi was afraid at first that the Heartless were going to abduct her and take her somewhere, but her fears began to be assuaged as she looked around to find there were no portals opening up, nor new pools of darkness. Instead, as Kairi struggled against the inky black hands of the Heartless tugging her in every direction, she noticed they didn't seem to want to take her anywhere in particular. They didn't want to remove Kairi from the island; they only wanted to remove her _clothes_.

As Kairi gasped and cried out in both shock and surprise, the shadowy Heartless began ripping and tearing at her pink dress, shredding the fabric beneath their little black claws until she was left only in her white tank-top and undergarments. Soon even those were gone as the Heartless tore them to pieces, finally leaving Kairi lying in the wet sand completely nude.

A moment later, Heartless were grabbing at Kairi's arms and legs and pulling them to the ground, forcing the girl to reveal herself fully to the creatures. Heartless held her arms spread out on either side of her in the sand, uncovering her chest and leaving her perky breasts naked and out for show; her legs were quickly pulled apart as well, revealing her glistening sex.

"What…what are you doing?" Kairi asked fearfully, still weakly struggling against the Heartless spreading her arms and legs and keeping her pinned to the sandy ground. "What do you want with me?"

As though in response, a single Heartless stepped towards the girl and walked between her spread legs until it was less than a foot away from her exposed sex, causing Kairi to squirm weakly in protest. As she watched, a thick protuberance of darkness began to jut out from between the Heartless's own legs, as long and as thick as one of its arms or legs, and she realized with a shiver that it had to be the shadowy creature's cock.

"Please, no!" Kairi whimpered as the Heartless practically leapt on to her abdomen, its shadowy claws gripping at her inner thighs as it took careful aim. "Please! I don't want this!"

But the Heartless didn't listen. A moment later, Kairi muffled a scream as she felt the Heartless press the head of its inky black cock against her opening and then force itself into her, pushing inch after inch of its shadowy girth deep inside her until it was buried to the hilt in Kairi's adolescent cunt. The girl could feel every centimeter of the creature's organ as it pushed deeper and deeper inside her, stretching her inner walls like they had never been stretched before.

Then it was off, pounding into Kairi and claiming her as its own, its thick black cock thrusting in and out of the girl's pussy at a steady but powerful pace, desperate to satisfy its need and deposit its shadowy seed deep within the girl's womb.

At first, Kairi didn't like it one bit; she didn't like the Heartless, she didn't like its cock, and she certainly didn't like how she was being pressed to the ground and violated as all of the other Heartless watched on with greedy little eyes. And yet, despite her great distaste for the situation at hand, as time went on…Kairi began to find she was enjoying herself.

The Heartless fucking her was not being rough or painful, but actually surprisingly gentle for such a creature, with a steady rhythm that Kairi found it easy to adjust to. It did not grip her too tightly or ram into her hard; instead, it simply went at its usual pace, driving itself deeper and deeper into the girl, and soon Kairi began to feel her pain and humiliation being replaced by short bursts of pleasure. In fact, it wasn't long before Kairi found she was bucking her naked hips back to the Heartless's thrusts.

The other Heartless surrounding Kairi seemed to notice how her struggling lessened and finally came to an end, as the ones not holding apart her arms and legs slowly began closing in around her and hesitantly reaching out to touch and fondle her naked body, as though afraid of offending her. Soon, Kairi found herself moaning lightly and gasping as she felt Heartless playing with her perky breasts, pumping and squeezing them gently, just enough to elicit pleasure. Their own cocks began to emerge as they played with her body, all of them as thick and long as their other limbs, and Kairi began to wonder whether she was going to have to pleasure them as well.

"Oh! Huh! Huh! Huh!" Kairi moaned as she felt the Heartless between her legs pick up its thrusts, not painfully so, but enough that it caused her breasts to bounce lightly and she could feel its length penetrating new depths within her. "Oh! That's good! That's good…!"

Less than a minute later, Kairi gasped as she felt a liquid warmth filling her up from the inside, and she realized the Heartless between her legs had cum inside her. It finished with a few more thrusts, unloading the last of its seed within the girl, and then, as Kairi watched, it disappeared in a burst of darkness, as though its purpose had been fulfilled.

Despite everything, Kairi had just begun to realize how empty she felt without the Heartless thrusting into her when another of the creatures leapt forward and took the place of the first one. A moment later, it was inside her, causing her to gasp in pleasure as its shadowy cock disappeared into her already wet pussy, thrusting away just as the first one had done.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Kairi moaned softly as she began bucking her naked hips, meeting the Heartless fucking her thrust for thrust and further encouraging it. No longer was she merely a plaything or an unwilling participant in this activity; the girl had fully given in to her new and exciting experience, and was now fucking back the Heartless just as it was fucking her.

The other Heartless continued to grope and squeeze at Kairi's breasts as she allowed the creature between her legs to have its way with her, even wriggling her hips slightly to encourage it on. Some of the Heartless were still holding Kairi's arms and legs pinned to the wet sand, but their grip had loosened now as they realized the girl was no longer struggling.

The second Heartless didn't last as long as the first, and soon Kairi felt it cumming inside of her again, filling her innermost chambers with its shadowy seed before it, too, disappeared in a burst of darkness. She gasped upon its disappearance, once again feeling empty and cold, only for yet another one of the creatures to leap forward and claim her pussy as its own.

As the third Heartless began to fuck her a little more roughly than the first two, Kairi turned to look at another of the shadowy creatures to find it crouching by her head with its cock in its hand and a curious look on its expressionless face. Sensing what it wanted almost immediately, Kairi smiled at it kindly before opening her mouth. A moment later, the Heartless was gently and carefully sliding its thick black cock into Kairi's mouth, and the girl was happily bobbing her head back and forth as she sucked its shadowy dick.

"Mmmmm," Kairi moaned lightly as she sucked the Heartless's cock, closing her eyes so she could better focus on the joy of having two dicks inside of her at once. Whatever it is Heartless were made out of, she suddenly found herself liking the taste as she rolled her tongue up and down the length of the creature currently thrusting into her mouth.

The Heartless fucking Kairi's pussy and the one pushing and pulling its length in and out of her mouth lasted longer than the two before them, each of them seemingly taking their time with the girl, each of them seemingly enjoying the enthusiasm she showed as she bucked her hips and sucked as hard as she could, falling in love with the feeling of being filled.

When the two Heartless inside of Kairi finally did cum, they came together, and Kairi whimpered as she felt both her pussy and her mouth being filled with their shadowy seed at the same time. She did her best to swallow each and every load of cum fired into her mouth as she welcomed the veritable river of seed shot into her womb, even bucking towards it as though trying to receive as much of it as possible.

A moment later, both the Heartless in her cunt and the Heartless in her mouth disappeared. Not that she had to worry too long, since they were replaced almost immediately.

On it went for who knows how long, with Kairi enthusiastically sucking Heartless dick after Heartless dick as creature after creature pounded into her pussy, ramming themselves into her cunt before unloading everything they had stored up and then disappearing in a burst of darkness. Kairi moaned and groaned and whimpered and squirmed in pleasure as she allowed the Heartless to have their way with her, having never before felt such incredible pleasure, or in such quick succession.

Soon, the Heartless pinning her to the ground even let her go, allowing Kairi to assume new positions once they were certain she would no longer try to struggle. The next Heartless to fuck her thus had more fun than those previously, with Kairi wrapping her naked legs around each of the ones fucking her cunt and using her hands to stroke off the ones she couldn't fit in her mouth. Heartless began cumming all over her as a result, coating her bouncing breasts and flat stomach and bucking hips in their shadowy seed before vanishing into the darkness.

Eventually, after a little coaxing, Kairi even allowed the Heartless to roll her onto her stomach so they could fuck her from behind while sucked off the ones in front of her. She had cried out in surprise and struggled a little when the first Heartless accidentally stuck its shadowy cock in her ass instead of her cunt, but it wasn't long before she found herself falling in love with that sensation as well, especially when it finished and released its seed into her bowels. As such, by the time the numbers of the Heartless finally began to dwindle, Kairi was being fucked in all three holes and absolutely loving it.

Finally, after what felt like hours upon hours of pure, unadulterated ecstasy, Kairi found she was fucking the very last three Heartless, all at the same time. Kairi was lying on her side in the wet sand, her naked body covered in sand and cum, she was happily sucking the dick of a Heartless standing in front of her face while a second lifted her leg to fuck her cunt and third spread her cheeks to fuck her up the ass. She moaned and whimpered as she felt all three of the shadowy creatures claim her supple body in their own unique way, either by thrusting into her mouth, pussy, or ass.

"Mm! Mm! Mmm!" Kairi moaned, her eyes closed and her lips still wrapped around the thick black cock of the Heartless thrusting into her mouth. She was squirming and wriggling in pleasure as she felt the three Heartless take advantage of her.

The last three somehow seemed to last longer than all of the Heartless before them; that, or Kairi was simply growing weary after having spent so much of the night being pounded and filled with cum again and again and again. Nonetheless, her breasts felt swollen from being groped and squeezed so much, her jaws was growing sore, and her hips were weary from doing so much bucking and rolling. As enjoyable and relaxing as Kairi found it to be fucked by the shadowy creatures, she also knew she didn't have much left in her.

Luckily for Kairi, she needn't have worried for too long, as the last three Heartless began cumming just as she was reaching the peak of her own pleasure. As Kairi's naked body shivered and shuddered in intense pleasure, all three of the shadowy creatures began cumming deep inside her, causing her to moan as she felt herself being filled with their seed. She swallowed each and every load of cum shot into her mouth, moaned as she felt ropes of it coating her womb, and squirmed in pleasure as the one in her ass flooded her bowels with its seed.

A moment later, all three of the Heartless finally disappeared in a burst of darkness. Swallowing the last load of cum in her mouth, the girl sat up to find she was naked and alone on the beach, her clothes fairly torn to shreds and her naked body completely covered in sand and Heartless cum.

It took Kairi a minute or two to get up, her legs shaky and with cum still leaking out of her body, but she managed, and then slowly began making her way into the cool ocean water. Once in the water, Kairi washed herself clean of all traces of the Heartless, leaving her to decide what to do now that her clothes were destroyed and she was still entirely naked.

_Maybe I'll surprise Sora_, she thought to herself as she laid back and floated amongst the waves, feeling the gentle ocean air caress her naked body. _Or maybe I'll just hang around a little bit longer and see if a few more Heartless show up…_


End file.
